Love Never Fails
by flyaway111
Summary: In which Robin is ready to tell Zatanna the truth and Batman isn't keen to the idea. "Oh, and Master Bruce? It might not hurt to take a few lessons on following your heart from the boy either." Implied Robin/Zatanna, Rated T for slight language.


**To all people who have me on their favorites, no I'm not dead. Thank goodness. And sooner or later, **_**The Apocalypse**_** will be updated! My mojo has just gone out for that story, so we'll see where it goes.**

**This story was inspired by a quote seen on tumblr, and the song Love Never Fails by Brandon Heath.**

**Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize isn't mine.**

**Tell me what you think by leaving a review!**

* * *

A 16 year old Dick Grayson walked through the halls of Wayne Manor with a purpose, determined to find and confront his father-figure. He had finally made up his mind and he wasn't going to let anyone, not even Batman, stop him.

He pushed open the door to Bruce's office, not bothering to knock, and announced, "I'm telling her."

Bruce didn't even bother to glance at his protégé. "Telling who what?"

"Zatanna. I'm telling her my real name and who I really am."

This made Bruce pause and look up from his paper. "Excuse me?"

Dick started pacing in front of his desk. "I've given this a lot of thought Bruce, and I think it's time that I told her. We've been dating for almost three years and I trust her more than anything."

Bruce did nothing but sit back in his chair.

"I know you may think it's a bad idea," Dick added before the Bat could, "but I'm not asking for your permission."

At this, Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"I know you may think I'm completely insane Bruce, but I _need _to tell her. It's killing me, keeping this secret from her."

"Dick, I know that whatever you think you may feel for this girl –"

"Whatever I _think_ I feel? Bruce I know how I feel about her. I _love her._"

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose against an oncoming headache. "Maybe you should think about this a bit more. Think of the consequences."

"I _have _thought about the consequences, many times. I must have thought this over in my head millions of times already. I'm telling her."

"Don't you think you're putting a little too much stock into _love_?" Bruce insisted. "Love isn't always the cause of wise thinking and it certainly is _not _giving something the power to completely destroy you!"

"Love doesn't fail!" Robin protested. "Love still believes even when _you _don't. I know you may think I'm stupid for doing this, but I really care about her and I want her to know. If it blows back up in my face, so be it. But for now, she deserves the truth."

Bruce had no words of wisdom or comfort for his ward as Dick stormed out of his office, muttering to himself. He leaned back into his chair again and closed his eyes.

He just hoped that Dick was right and that this wouldn't come back to destroy the both of them.

* * *

Bruce shifted in his bed, unable to get comfortable. His mind was racing and his body was restless. He hadn't seen Dick since the teenager had stormed out of his father's office earlier that day. He was hoping that he hadn't left the manor or done anything stupid like gotten himself killed. Or arrested.

Unable to keep still anymore, Bruce Wayne kicked off his blankets and stretched as he climbed out of his bed and made his way down the long hall to Dick's room. He opened the door quietly and peered inside, his eyes immediately resting on the lean body tangled up in the blankets. He was breathing heavily, deeply asleep, and Bruce sighed as he closed the door again.

His worries were slightly sated, but he still knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, so Bruce made his way to the kitchen, determined to get something that would knock him out for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Looking for something, sir?"

_Smack! _"Ouch, damnit!"

Alfred couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle as his ward rubbed the spot on his head that he had just slammed against the cabinet door.

"Aspirin. Now." Bruce mumbled as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

Alfred shook his head at Bruce as he went to the correct cabinet and emerged with the bottle of aspirin, bringing it, along with a glass of water, to the man at the table.

"Here you go, Master Bruce," said the butler kindly. "Now, if I may be so bold, could this have anything to do with your confrontation with Master Richard?"

Bruce grunted, chugging down two of the aspirin.

"I couldn't help but overhear, sir. And at the risk of sounding extremely meddlesome, maybe Master Richard is right."

Bruce glared at Alfred. "Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"I just think maybe you should think about it a little more sir. I feel the need to tell you that you were wrong when you told the poor boy that love isn't giving someone the power to destroy you."

Bruce sat back and looked at Alfred. "How in the world could I be wrong?"

"Not completely wrong, only slightly. Love may not be giving someone the power to destroy you. However, love _is _giving someone the power to destroy you,_ but trusting them not to_."

Batman had no idea what to say to this, as Alfred stood up and gave his ward a pat on the shoulder. "Maybe you should cut Master Richard a little slack. The boy _is _growing up after all and seems to know what he's doing."

Alfred paused as he reached the door, eager to head back to bed. "Oh, and Master Bruce? It might not hurt to take a few lessons on following your heart from the boy either."

Bruce nearly growled as Alfred left the kitchen. _Follow your heart, my ass._

A few minutes later, Batman decided to head back to bed. _Hopefully_, he thought to himself, _this would all blow over soon_. And both Alfred and Dick would see that he was right all along.

* * *

And even six years later, when Zatanna Zatara became Zatanna Grayson, Bruce Wayne still refused to believe that Alfred was right.


End file.
